


美巡一夜

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 美巡期间住店的一个普通夜晚发生的故事
Relationships: 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	美巡一夜

我被方灿用口腔吞入的时候差点大脑充血背过气去。  
他用粉红色的舌头轻轻绕着我的龟头打转，媚意深重的眼睛像含了一汪水，他虔诚地舔弄上翘的龟头，像是在舔弄一根香甜的棒棒糖，我双手撑在身后，费力地从剧烈的神经冲动电流中缓过神来仔细瞧他专注又细致的可爱模样。  
方灿把我的性器前端用他灵巧的舌头濡湿后，闭着眼把半根阴茎吞进了他的口中，湿热的口腔壁紧紧吸附着勃发的粗大阴茎，方灿的头随着吞入的动作上下柔美地起伏。  
做什么都做得很好的方灿，连给人口交都这么优雅。  
明明长了一张清纯的脸，却在给弟弟做下贱的事。  
光是这么一想，我就更加硬得不行了。  
方灿察觉到了我的焦躁，把阴茎吐出来对我笑了笑，媚眼如丝，巧笑倩兮，然后脱掉自己的上衣，白晃晃的胸膛，紧致的白巧克力和纤细精壮的腰线就这样袒露在我眼前。  
他重又跪下，在我两腿之间温柔地重新把青筋勃发的阴茎吞了进去，我忍不住伸手摁住他的后脑勺好让他更深地吞纳我长度远超他口腔包容空间的性器，方灿“嗯嗯”了两声，被我有些粗暴地插入了较深的喉部上下吐纳，他加速了吞吐的频率，棕色的棉花糖似的后脑勺在我的两腿间摇晃，过了好一会儿，我才放开他，让他把口中巨物吐了出来。  
方灿因为我有意无意的粗暴动作有些窒息，抹去唇边的涎水大口地喘着气，脸蛋红红的，鼻尖红红的，眼角也红红的，还挂着闪闪泪光，我见犹怜。我俯身挑起他的下巴轻声问：“没关系吧？”  
方灿吸吸鼻子，勾起一个笑容。站起身把我推倒在躺椅上，翻身跨坐上来，俯下身子亲吻我的耳朵和脖子，他吐气若兰，带着水汽的吐息弄得我痒痒的，我笑着摁住他解我衣扣的手，在他脸上轻轻啄了一口：“这么急？”  
方灿皮肤本来就白得透明，此时双颊和耳朵尖都红得惊人，像火烧云，像海边的落霞，像草莓味的冰淇淋，我下意识咽了咽口水。他被我瞧得不好意思，浅浅一笑，露出可爱的小梨涡。  
我一手钳住他作乱的双手，一手去掐他的脸蛋。  
说来不怕笑话，我觊觎方灿的脸颊肉已经很久了。手感……比想象中还要好。  
方灿被突然捏了脸有些怔忪，憨憨地嘟着嘴，方灿其实很喜欢无意识地撒娇，我平时就很喜欢偷偷地观察他的每个面部细节和小动作，并以此为乐。  
我伸手摸进他的裤子，用力捏了捏臀肉。方灿的屁股不小，捏起来紧致又有弹性，手感又滑又嫩，我忍不住迷恋地多摸了几把。  
方灿从一旁抓过一瓶液体，递给我：“喏。”定睛一看，是润滑油。  
“就这么想被我操吗，哥？”我贴着他的耳朵说，“出来办个公差都准备得这么充分。”  
方灿一时窘得无言以对，他抓过润滑油想起身：“你不要算了。”  
我伸手一把把他拉住，用力一扯，他重心不稳摔倒在我身上，被我翻身压住了。我倒了满手润滑油像方灿身下送去。  
方灿紧张得身体都在抖，我不明白他为何这么紧张，直到我的手指探到了他身下的异样。  
我一把撕开他的内裤，方灿大张着的两条光腿间的春光就一览无遗。  
粉红色的性器耸立在棕黑色的卷卷草丛里，像只小动物般可怜又无助，在性器下方，后穴上方……竟然还有着不属于男性的独特风光——粉色的女穴像一只娇嫩鲜美的蚌肉，因为紧张而微微地战栗着两瓣唇肉。  
方灿被我看得害羞得想逃跑——如果他能在我把中指和无名指立刻分别送入他的两个小穴之后还有力气逃跑的话。  
“哥，原来——你是女人呀。”我调侃他，“那我应该叫你什么？姐姐？”  
“嗯……”方灿咬住下唇克制溢出唇边的呻吟：“我不是……”  
“可是你的身体不是这么说的哟。”我咬着他的耳垂舔弄碾磨，方灿因为下体被陌生异物插入而身体僵直，我耐心安抚他：“别怕，我一定把姐姐两个小穴喂得饱饱的。”  
早就被方灿舔得邦硬的鸡巴终于找到机会向他的花蕊中一点一点送进去。方灿下唇被他咬得发白，死死扣住床沿把床单拧得变了形状。他的一条腿被我抬起架在肩膀上，一条腿抵在腰间。不得不说，跳舞的人身子柔韧性就是好。性爱的时候可以把他摆成各种各样的姿势，做到死都不会腻。  
“哥喜欢旻浩的大几把吗？”我送到一半故意停住问。  
方灿的女穴显然没有受过性事。当然，或许他把他特殊的身体构造视作了一种难以启齿的秘密，可是他不知道对于偷偷肖想了他这么多年的我而言……这简直就是惊喜。  
方灿的身体在酒店暧昧的灯光下闪着汗水折射的盈盈辉光，他吃痛而有些扭曲的表情放佛是受难的圣母，他的身体比我看过的任何一副古典油画里的裸体更美丽，我贪恋地抚摸过他的脸颊，胸膛，小腹，然后停留在胸前。掐住了饱满的乳肉，方灿勤于锻炼的胸肌很有弹性，手感简直绝妙，我忍不住下体又向内怼了怼，换来他一声嘤咛：  
“旻……旻浩呀……”  
“哥还没说呢，哥不说，旻浩就这样插着哥吧，不动了。”  
方灿抓着我的手，近乎哀求地望着我，我只是无情地看着他哼哼唧唧想靠撒娇蒙混过关，最后看我欲望之下也不为所动，只好软软糯糯地开口：“喜……喜欢……”  
得到这个答案我便毫不客气一捅到底，方灿的手在我背上狠狠一挠，想必是抓出了几道血痕。  
他带着哭腔：“不行……旻浩……太大了……快出去吧……”  
我也不好受。方灿的穴道太紧太热，包缠着我硬挺的性器，几乎是死死吸裹着柱体，我俯下身去吻住方灿的嘴唇把他的呻吟堵在嘴里，下身才艰难地慢慢耸动起来。  
方灿被我用力吻着，嘴角还漏出几句“旻浩，不要” ，结果我还没动两下，他的下身已经湿成一片了，越动春水越是泛滥，没一会儿我便可以在他身体里自由出入，他显然也是感到了别样的舒适，不成调的呻吟下意识变成了情色的淫叫。  
“胡说，哥明明就很喜欢旻浩。”我揭穿他这副骚浪身体的本质，方灿瞪了我一眼。我按住他的双手十指交握，在他的身体里抽插，速度愈来愈快，腻滑的穴道像天生为了给我承欢，又湿又热地吸裹着阴茎，把它向里推送，我咬着牙猛力撞击了两下，方灿差点被我撞到墙上，他薅着我的头发尖叫一声和我一起射了。他射在我的手里，我射在他的阴道里。  
门突然被敲响了。  
方灿面色潮红还在急喘，闻声吓得钻进我的怀里。我笑着摸摸他的头，把他打横抱进浴室的浴缸中，“等我。”我低声说，随后穿起浴袍去开门。  
没猜错的话，是我给我们点的夜宵到了。  
开门果然是服务员端着推车送进来，开门后她盯住我的脸愣住了，我端起红酒偏头看着她：“看够了吗？我可以关门了么？”  
女服务员这才缓过神，涨红了脸急急忙忙低着头离开了。  
我关上门，把小推车拉到浴室，给浴缸里的方灿递了杯红酒。  
他没端稳，不小心倒了一身。  
我拉住他想擦拭身体的手，跳进浴缸俯身一点一点，把雪白肌肤上的红酒舔干净了，然后吻住了翕动着长睫毛看我动作的方灿。方灿的口腔真的是甜的，我绝没有夸大其词，就和他人一样，是弥漫着淡淡奶油味的甜美的气味。我好像天生就迷恋这种气味，就像我好像天生就迷恋方灿。  
情，欲，一个是牢笼，一个是陷阱，越想逃，就被桎梏得越紧。  
浴室里热气蒸腾，我把方灿的脸转过去让他看镜子里的自己，白皙光滑的皮肤因为情欲染上了粉红色，刚被操过，所以显得格外慵懒华贵，宽肩纤腰长腿，我还把他的腿分开让他自己看他腿间的风景有多可爱多美丽多迷人，方灿低下头去羞赧地浅笑，我转身把推车上的食物一点一点放在他修长美丽的身体上，寿司放在乳头，鱼子酱倒在肚脐，樱桃摆满阴阜，牛奶洒上粉红色的玉柱。  
方灿微微战栗，或许是因为有一点害怕，或许是因为兴奋，我虔诚地一点一点把他身上的食物吞咽舔舐干净，舌头在敏感的乳首旁打转，惹得他一个激灵，呻吟出声，我又用牙齿去叼去咬去挑逗那已硬挺的小豆，方灿带着哭腔叫我快停下，于是我听话地把他下体阴蒂那里的牛奶吸嗦得一干二净，方灿憋得脸蛋通红，还是在我对着那颗小豆舔舐吸吮时忍不住哭喊了出来。  
我让他坐在我身上正对着浴室的全身镜面，看他自己被操到情动时那淫荡又迷人的模样，方灿平时总是一身黑衣，没事就爱自我放空，好似禁欲的模样，可是如今他简直就是性爱尤物，比世界上任何一个男人女人都要性感。  
我把这样的想法也告诉了他，我揉捏着他的乳肉，腰身上抬，让他在我身上颠簸，方灿又羞又爽，看到自己这副淫荡的模样带来的羞耻感让他控制不住地更加兴奋了，他仰着头在狂风急雨般的颠簸中失声哭叫，喊着我的名字，被操到后面自己都不知道自己在胡言乱语什么，从后穴进入刚好可以抵到他的前列腺所在位置，每一次插入对他都是天堂与地狱的双重体验，在我的引导下喊着“老公”被从后穴操射了。乳白色的液体洒了一腿。  
我把仍然斗志昂扬的阴茎拔出，让方灿以狗的姿态趴跪在我面前，然后插入了他的阴道，我插入得很深，抽离很浅，撞击很重，方灿几乎是被淦得失了声，满溢的潮水从交合处滴滴答答掉落进浴缸，砸起小水花。他腿一软被我捞住了，他红着眼眶带着哭腔：  
“不要这样，旻浩，那里，那里不可以……”  
我恶趣味地掐着他的下巴逼迫他直视镜中被我操干的模样：“哦？你叫我什么？”  
“旻……老，老公，求求你，不要顶那里……呜呜……”  
我当然知道他在恐惧什么。  
我爱死了他这副娇弱又逞强的淫荡模样。  
所以我猛烈地抽插了一阵，一时间空旷的浴室只回荡着皮肉冲撞清脆的“啪啪”声和方灿带着哭腔的叫喊声。  
然后我射在了他的阴道深处近乎宫口的地方。  
方灿抖得如同筛糠。我把他紧紧抱在怀里安慰他：“别怕，我们灿灿有了小旻浩，我们会一起照顾他的，好不好？”


End file.
